Just a Series of Flings
by Happy2BeDee
Summary: AU. Peter and Olivia finding their way to each other. Rating changed to M
1. Chapter 1

**Peter and Olivia should have gotten a chance...damn writers! So this was supposed to be just a one shot but I've forgotten my ending and it's not coming back so, I'll present this in an Anytime, Anyplace… sort of way. Dick Wolf owns. Enjoy.**

…

**Mourning **

The first time it happened she knew that she shouldn't have.

She was there to comfort him after Pamela's death. But pretty soon he broke down and ended up in her arms and before long he sought her kiss. She knew that she shouldn't have. Maybe she did it out of pity, out of wanting to alleviate his pain if only for the time being, so she gave it to him. When he leaned in and she didn't stop him. And through his tears, he kissed her. Gently at first, as if she were a delicate glass, then hungrily and deeper still until it was all consuming.

They soon found themselves naked on his office floor, him making love to her with such passion, she thought for sure that she'd explode! By the time they were done, he had bite marks on his neck and shoulders where she'd bitten him to contain her screams of pleasure. It may have been late, but there were still people all over the DA's office and she didn't want to alert any of them to what was happening in Peter's office.

"I have to go" was what she'd said, immediately getting up and grabbing her clothes. Her mind was a mess right now, even more than it was already. She hadn't come here for this and now Peter was looking at her adoringly and she couldn't take it.

"You don't have to-" he said as he touched the silky smoothness of her arm.

"Actually…" She said as she pulled away "I do. You were…I mean that was..."

"If the bite marks are any indication…" but she just looked at him awkwardly.

"Peter, we crossed a line tonight that we shouldn't have - I crossed a line that I don't-"

"Olivia…"

"Peter… I'm sorry- about everything."

"Wait...tell me that I can at least see you again, outside of work. I need to see you again..."

…..

**Morning light**

"...leaving already?" Peter said as he woke and raised his head up on his palm. _Did last night really happen?_ _Again? _He wondered happily, though it was quite obvious that he hadn't dreamt or imagined it. And judging by the scratch marks all over his torso and the fact that Olivia was in his room getting dressed, or at least attempting to, not being able to find the maroon colored top, that he'd so eagerly peeled off her last night...

"It's morning…" she grinned, her hair an utter mess from last night but God she looked sexy!

"I can see that," he said, getting up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist. His glorious, naked and muscular body literally illuminating with the sun shining through his bedroom window.

She'd been wondering how she allowed this to happen again but Jesus! Seeing him as he made his way over to her, standing there in just her bra and skirt, with those very high heels she'd worn to the small event last night reminding her of exactly how she let this happen… he slowly took her in his arms. Wrapping her waist and softly began nuzzling her graceful neck. She could feel his dick beneath the sheet as it grew hard. _This is how you keep getting caught up in this, Olivia! _

Releasing a lust filled sigh, "...and I h-I have to go to work." She told him as she pushed his hand away from the waistband of her skirt.

"Stay…"

Thinking how she wanted so bad to feel him on top of her again, inside her with his large cock pummeling her pu… _Get it together, Olivia! _She thought as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and for just a minute, she gave in, but then noticed his fingers peeling her bra straps away from her shoulders, she quickly forced herself to pull away. This was just sex! And no matter how good it felt, she had to remember that and more importantly, she had to leave.

"I'm gonna be late." She was beyond relieved when she spotted her blouse down the hall, crumpled on the floor and she quickly went to retrieve it. But Peter, he stood there by the full length mirror, looking after her with a feeling of sadness. Once again, he had to let her go.

**More to come; maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia.

She agreed to escort Peter to a fancy fundraising party that the mayor was hosting at Cipriani's. It made sense being that they were both going to be there anyway, so why not go together, just as colleagues with no strings attached.

Yeah.

When he picked her up at her place he wasn't at all prepared for how incredible she'd look and when she opened the door. Putting her earring in her ear, he was speechless and she only had her hair and makeup done! _Holy shit! _He said in his mind before he could articulate words.

"You…wow! You look amazing!"

"Peter...work rules" she reminded him with her head cocked to one side as she secured the diamond teardrop before letting it go while the romantic smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by a more serious look.

"Right. It's just hard when…" he started say, trying to gesture towards it with his hands but deciding to give up. They had been trying unsuccessfully to put some order on this thing between them and so far...

"Come on in, I'll just be a minute." She said, still in her robe as he followed her inside and she went to the back of the apartment. _"...help yourself to whatever you want"_ she yelled from her bedroom.

"Does that include you?" He mumbled and nearly died when she called to him from the bedroom as he stopped to take off his overcoat.

_"Did you say something?"_

"I said thank you," his hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing. He threw his coat over the back of the armchair while making a mental note that Olivia hears like a bat before he walked to the kitchen and looked around the apartment. He loved her place. It was cozy and so very Olivia. Unlike his place, he'd been in New York for over a year and still hadn't managed to add much character to it...or much furniture.

"...it's quiet…" he rose his voice this time so she'd heard him on purpose. "where's the little guy?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of water and began drinking.

_"He's at a sleepover if you can believe it"_

"Wow, that's a big step...for you"

_"Tell me about it. I tried unsuccessfully to convince him that he'd be better off at home, but he wouldn't buy it" _There was a brief silence before she came out of the bedroom looking like an absolute vision in a very fitted, belted, white gown that played beautifully against her skin. Peter was truly at a loss for words, nearly dropping his glass the second he saw her.

She looked ethereal! The one shouldered, long sleeved dress clung to her in all the right places while its length swept the floor; he seriously needed air right now!

She stood there in the brand new gown that she'd bought and had tailored to be sure that it hugged her body just right. After all, just because they weren't sleeping together didn't mean that she didn't want him to notice her when she put in the effort, and boy did he notice, doing a double take when he saw her..

"I know you said work rules, but I would be remiss if I didn't tell you how absolutely beautiful you are. You look incredible, Liv!"

With her eyes down and blushing. "Thank you...anyway, we'd better get going."

"Allow me" he said, picking up her wrap from the arm of the couch and with her back to him, gently placing it on her shoulders. _God she smells like heaven! _He thought, leaning in to get another whiff. Her scent was different tonight. It was...the scent she'd worn the last time they'd…"

"Done?" She asked him, noticing him lingering and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah...sorry...I was just- Hey, what's the perfume you're wearing? You've worn it once before but..."

A small smile crept across her face but she quickly wiped it off. "Blue Agava & Cacao…and we're gonna catch traffic if we don't head out now"

But just that fast, as if it were scripted, she was reaching for her handbag when all of the lights suddenly went out, leaving she and Peter standing completely in the pitch blackness of the apartment.

"Peter?" She softly called, unable to see him. Sighing relief under her breath when the flashlight from his phone came on.

"I'm here." He said calmly, shing the light towards the windows as he walked toward them. "Wow, it looks like the whole city is out"

"You're kidding me!" She said as she followed his light to the window and looked out. He was right, there wasn't a light to be seen anywhere. Just a cacophony of pissed off drivers unleashing their frustrations on their car horns.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere for now…" Peter said, turning away from the windows, but she had already made her way to the coffee table to grab her phone.

"I'm gonna call Noah" She said, already dialing as Peter made his way back to the kitchen.

"Good idea. Where do you keep the candles?"

…

An hour later, the lights were still out across the city and since the air conditioner was out, Peter had helped Olivia open the windows around the apartment and they now sat on the couch with his jacket and bowtie off, candles lit and an open bottle of wine just chatting.

"Who would have thought that being in this situation could be so relaxing?"

"This is as good as anything" he said as he sat his glass on the coffee table "...a nice glass of wine, being here in a blackout with you-" she immediately gave him a 'don't start' look. One that amused him."What do you want me to say, Liv? That I'd rather be at some stuffy party?" He laughed. "No, this beats there any night of the week."

She grinned as she sipped her wine. "You don't give up do you?"

"Why should I? I've made it no secret how I feel about you; how bad I want you"

"I'd better get out of this gown" she said as she got up from the couch, a grin on her lips. He _really_ didn't give up. "...or are you afraid of the dark?"

Peter was genuinely amused by the question and smiled as he stood. "Am _I _afraid?" he started as he gently took her hand in his and started to play with her fingers, coiling his in between. "Wasn't it you who nearly freaked out when it went black?"

"Ha ha! I didn't nearly-freak-out…" She mused as she playfully snatched her hand away. He was much closer to her now. So close that he could take his hand and began to slowly trail up and down her bare arm giving them both goosebumps.

"Oh no?" His voice had dropped, coming out much lower and so damn sexy as he looked into her eyes, making her scream inside. He was gorgeous! _That_ she couldn't deny no matter how much she tried. "Why are you so damned beautiful?" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

Her pulse suddenly quickened and she swallowed as she gave a small giggle and tried to look anywhere but at him. No luck as he placed this hand gently beneath her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. Her perfume was intoxicating to his senses, driving him insane at this point and he wondered where she had put it. He'd heard once that a woman puts it in all the places she wants to be-

"...I'd better go and-"

"Get out of that dress? I could help you with that" he said before he leaned in slowly and kissed her lips, lingering there as she felt his breath.

"Peter, don't…" She her voice fading in and out and pretty much just saying the words at this point. _This couldn't happen again! _But oh, her resolve was weakening; hell it was already gone. She wanted this; god how she wanted this!

"Let me make love to you…" kiss "or fuck you…" kiss "whatever you call it, I wanna feel you underneath me. Me giving you every bit of me until you literally have to beg me to stop...and we both know I don't disappoint!"

Her panties, at the mere thought of him and his prowess, they were soaked. She kissed him with such want, it burned as she popped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere as he kissed her lips, while picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her bedroom.

"I know I should get home before Noah gets here" he said as he sat at the foot of her bed putting on his shoes the next morning. "...but last night, jesus you surprise me everytime." He said, referring to the claw marks that absolutely covered his back, arms and shoulders. Even his chest had a fair share that had already turned into welts.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." She said, embarrassed as she sat up on her heels in the center of the bed, holding a sheet that dripped over her breasts and did little to cover her back. "But you know…"

"That this can't happen again? Yep, got it." Putting on his buttonless shirt, he smiled with his back to her before he walked over to the bed and to her surprise, grabbed her neck and kissed her like there was no tomorrow before what seemed like eons later, he released her, leaving a heaving mess in his wake.

"...except, you're already mine." He said confidently with a whisper into her ear. "I'll let myself out. Try to get some sleep before Noah gets home." He smiled as he left and Olivia just sat there, a kiss on her lips that her hand held there, and a smile, wondering if he was right.

Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. In case you didn't know, I've decided to make this a regular story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_._

_"...I didn't nearly-freak-out…" She mused as she playfully snatched her hand away. He was much closer to her now. So close that he could take his hand and began to slowly trail up and down her bare arm giving them both goosebumps._

_"Oh no?" His voice had dropped, coming out much lower and so damn sexy as he looked into her eyes, making her scream inside. He was gorgeous! That she couldn't deny no matter how much she tried. "Why are you so damned beautiful?" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him._

_Her pulse suddenly quickened and she swallowed as she gave a small giggle and tried to look anywhere but at him. No luck as he placed this hand gently beneath her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. Her perfume was intoxicating to his senses, driving him insane at this point and he wondered where she had put it. He'd heard once that a woman puts it in all the places she wants to be-_

_"...I'd better go and-"_

_"Get out of that dress? I could help you with that" he said before he leaned in slowly and kissed her lips, lingering there as she felt his breath._

_"Peter, don't…" She her voice fading in and out and pretty much just saying the words at this point. This couldn't happen again! But oh, her resolve was weakening; hell it was already gone. She wanted this; god how she wanted this!_

_"Let me make love to you…" kiss "or fuck you…" kiss "whatever you call it, I wanna feel you underneath me. Me giving you every bit of me until you literally have to beg me to stop...and we both know I don't disappoint!"_

"Counselor?" Judge Mayhew called again to the prosecutor's table but Peter was lost in his own head thinking of he and Olivia and how he fucked her all nigh-

"ADA STONE!" Judge Mayhew shouted, finally catching Peter's attention.

"I'm sorry your honor." Peter apologized. He sat at the prosecutor's table, realizing that he had been doodling something not exactly suitable for a courtroom; or anywhere in public on his legal pad. He immediately turned it face down as the judge spoke again.

"Mr. Stone, if you're going to daydream in my courtroom might I suggest- don't!"

"Yes your honor." He said embarrassed and headed up to the bench with the defense attorney. At the same time, he lowered his head and gave the faintest smile that he fought hard to not let turn into a huge one.

…

At the apartment, with the day off and Noah not home until noon, Olivia was so thankful that she got to sleep! All last night and into the morning was amazing - then. Now, she was exhausted, sore-but in a good way, and welcomed her bed after a hot shower and dreams of the perfection that was last night.

_"SHIT, LIV!" He growled as he fucked into her like crazy from behind! She was face down with her ass lusciously in the air, her hands were being held behind her back and she could do nothing but squirm and moan; loudly. They had been fucking basically all night, and although her body was sore she absolutely could not get enough of him. With her job and Noah, Peter knew that it had been a long time since she'd had time for any relationship, much less a sexual one with anybody and that beside the last two times before this that they'd had sex or made love- he was it and he relished it just as much as she did, having no one in his life either._

_"Peterrrr…" she screamed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, damn near fucking her off the bed with the strength of his thrusts. "Oh god baby...fuck me….FUCK MEEEEE! Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh!" She moaned, cried carelessly as Peter was on top of her, nestled between her outstretched thighs and screwing her so beautifully, so perfectly, so hard, so deep… "...yes Peter...oh god...just like that!"_

Unfortunately, the world couldn't wait for her to catch up on missed sleep or rest her overused lower extremities, and her cell phone began to ring. At first she just ignored it, praying from under her covers that it was just a wrong number that would hang up and she extended that prayer through the second ring.

_He had her eyes rolling up in her head as she threw her pussy back to get closer, to take him deeper._

_"I'M CUMMMMIIINGGGGG!"_

When the third ring came, she dreadfully reached an arm out from underneath and with her eyes closed, she answered in a sleep filled voice, still hoping to hold on to her dream.

"Yes, Fin?"

"You know how I hate to call you on your days off, but we got a situation,"

Dream over.

"Can it wait?" She said, sitting up.

"Afraid not. Victim's name is Angela Johnson"

"...Johnson?" She repeated, praying that it wasn't the Angela Johnson she was thinking of, the sleep suddenly leaving her voice. She was wide awake now.

"So you know her?"

_God dammit! _"Y-yeah. Where are you?" She threw her bare legs over the side of the bed.

"Mercy hospital"

"Right, give me twenty minutes!" She said and hung up, tossing the phone down on the bed and stood up, trying to ignore the ache between her legs as she shuffled to her closet. But she let out a regret filled sigh.

"You have got to get your life together, Benson! You cannot fuck your ADA...anymore!" She scolded herself while remembering his parting words to her after he kissed the life out of her when he left this morning.

_"...you're already mine!"_

A shiver went through her, one that made her pussy and nipples tingle and ache even more than they already did. She let out another sorrow filled sigh, unsure that she could stick to her previous statement, then, reminded of just what she was rushing off to, she hurried into her bathroom, tossing her t-shirt off over her head.

…

At the hospital riding up in the elevator, Olivia stood against the bar on the wall lost in her thoughts.

_She remembered after the very first time they'd had sex in his office after Pamela died. She knew even then that they shouldn't have gone there. But he was so upset and when she comforted him, they both got lost in feelings that shouldn't have led to where they did, but it happened. What she wasn't expecting was that afterwards he'd change up on her._

_"Wait...tell me that I can at least see you again, outside of work. I need to see you again..."_

_Up until then they'd never expressed an interest in one another. Although yes, she noticed the first day they met how good looking he was, even if she did hate his guts for having to prosecute Barba._

_But over the months something changed between them. She started to see Peter as less of a nuisance and more as a colleague, an ally even though they butted heads more often than not...a friend._

_So why he'd completely change things up on her made her angry at first. She thought that maybe she could get away with sex and things would go back to what they were but by the second time she'd "accidentally" fucked him again… _

She was brought out of it when the elevator stopped, a bell going off to announce her floor. She took a breath and got off, walking down the corridor she was surprised when her phone rang. She picked it up to see that it was Noah facetiming her and she put on a smile for her son.

"Hey sweet boy!"

"Mo-ommm…" he said, embarrassed at the term of endearment around his friends. Olivia laughed an apology.

"Kellan's mom said it's okay, so can I stay one more night?"

"Honey-" she started to protest but Noah cut her off.

"Please mom?" He begged, the five boys joining in, all still in their pajamas with a chorus of pleases. "We're going to Dave & Busters and then to a movie!"

She wanted to say no. Bribe him to come home this afternoon, but he was so happy with his friends. "...are you sure it's alright with Ms. Jackson?"

"It's fine Olivia" Ms. Jackson said, laughing as the boys pulled her to the phone. "I'll wash their clothes from yesterday so they'll have fresh ones for tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh you mean five boys under age eight?" she and Olivia laughed. "...no. But seriously, he'll be fine."

"See mom, so can I stay?"

"Yes, you can stay. I'll bring you some mon-"

"I got it covered. Take the day, have some fun. I'll see you when you pick him up tomorrow."

"Thanks Ayanna."

"Thanks mom, I love you!"

"I love you too, Noah. I'll see you tomorrow." she said and kissed the screen before he hung up. She saw Fin as she turned the corner.

"I'm sorry, I know I said twenty minutes…"

"It's okay. You alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You're limping a bit"

"Oh…I um...I tripped over one of Noah's toys during the blackout last night." _Sounds good. _"Fill me in?"

Angela was a case that she'd had and one that she'd made sure to keep in touch with. The girl been horribly raped and beaten by her father and uncle for three years until someone at her school noticed her bruises during gym class and told a teacher who called special victims. Angela was twelve then, and was now a senior about to graduate with a master's in social work from St. Johns. When Olivia first met her, she was a shy and timid girl who was afraid of everything and everyone around her.

"Last night, during the blackout she was grabbed and dragged into an alley where she was beaten and almost raped yet again,"

Olivia reeled from this news, her heart dropping into her stomach. "...you said _almost, _so he didn't?"

"...she killed him. Stabbed him with a broken bottle. When the cops found her this morning, she was wandering the streets covered in both their blood. Her clothes were torn, she was bruised, crying and in shock. She wasn't making much sense and wouldn't let anyone near her. When we got to her she kept screaming out your name. They had to give her a sedative."

Olivia sighed heavily. "Where is she now?"

…

By the time she'd gotten to her apartment later that day, Olivia was mentally exhausted. Exhausted from talking to Angela and hearing her account of being attacked in that alley last night. Exhausted at hearing how she thought her attacker would kill her, and when she grabbed that bottle, she didn't think twice about driving it into him over and over again. And finally exhausted at hearing the young woman cry for what seemed like hours. How can so much bad happen in the life of such a young girl?

She went, dragging herself to the couch after she hung her coat, so thankful that she was alone as she dropped her head into her hands and she let her tears flow freely for Angela. She couldn't hold them back anymore. Some days, this job really weighed on her and made her wonder if maybe she'd had enough but just as quickly as those thoughts came, she usually let them go. Who else would fight for the victims?

Thankfully there wouldn't be much of a case to go through she hoped. They had run the assailant turned victim's fingerprints and he was a level 3 sex offender who had somehow been released from prison and got his chance last night. She wiped her eyes and threw her head back, clearing her throat. A hot bath and a glass of wine, maybe a bottle of wine and her bed was calling her. She got up to go and answer that call, heading to her bathroom when the phone rang.

"Hey Case"

"I heard about Angela Johnson. Is she gonna be okay?"

"Hopefully. Casey, can I call you later? I was just…"

"No you can't. I know how you can get after these cases. We're going out"

_Is she kidding me? _She just wanted to get into that bath she had been about to run. "Casey, I'm not-"

"Don't argue with me Miss Benson. Call a sitter for Noah-"

"He's at a sleepover." _Why did I tell her that?_

"Even better. See you in an hour"

"Cas-" but she had already hung up. Olivia let out an exasperated sigh as she threw the phone down on the couch where she had just been sitting..

…

Later that night, Olivia and Casey were at a bar playing pool and drinking beer.

"...the best thing I ever did was getting out of the SVU branch of the DA's office. Those cases were getting to me." She shot the ball and missed. "Dammit!"

"You are such a lousy shot!" Olivia grinned as Casey kicked the table. "I wish I had that option…" she said, referring to Casey's earlier statement.

"You do have that option, but I understand why you feel you can't," Olivia bent to take a shot. "Somebody has to fight for the victims," she said and took a swig from her beer bottle. While she drank, she saw Peter across the crowded room and grinned. "Speaking of your unit…"

"What?" Olivia asked as she turned around and picked up her beer from the edge of the pool table. "shit!" She muttered under her breath but Casey heard her just as Peter spotted them.

"Hey, Olivia…" He called as he made his way through the crowd.

"Is there something you forgot to share?" Casey said to her.

"Alot," she said as he got closer, "...later" she breathed out as he finally got to them.

"Hey Casey" he greeted.

"Peter." she said.

He turned to Olivia, "I didn't know you come here,"

"A lot you don't know." She half smiled. He was wearing a simple tee shirt and a pair of jeans, and her eyes would not stay still.

_...yet. _he thought.

"So, what brings you here tonight counselor?" Olivia asked and took a sip from her bottle then bent to take her shot on the pool table.

Her stretching movements to reach the ball did not go unnoticed by Peter who couldn't help looking at the way her ass filled out her skintight jeans. Casey looked on, sipping her beer as she sensed that something was up between the two of them.

Olivia made her shot, then stood up straight, smiling at her achievement.

"Oh I um…" he looked even harder at how her top stretched across her breasts. _Was it cold in here? _He thought, her nipples were standing at full attention! Casey laughed under her breath when she noticed him staring. "I didn't have any plans, so I thought I'd come hang out. They have great wings here." He said as his jeans suddenly got tighter in the crotch.

Olivia noticed the obvious bulge in his jeans. "Uh huh" she said smugly. Eyeing it hard.

Casey was just too amused at their display and had to get away so that she didn't burst out laughing. "I'm gonna get more beer. Peter, you want anything?"

Whatever you guys are drinking" he said, looking at Olivia while he held up enough money over his shoulder for all the drinks. "thanks"

"You bet!" She said, smiling as she walked away.

When she was gone, Olivia stepped close to him and with a sultry grin she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I thought the idea was _I _was supposed to chase _you!_" And she squeezed in between him and the pool table, wiggling her hips in the tightness of the space as she bent over again to take another shot. He stood there, watching her as she leaned across the table, pointing her stick at the ball and hitting it.

He quietly let out a deep breath as he willed his dick to simmer down.

It wasn't working.

"So, you didn't tell me what you're doing here" he said as she stood up and turned around having cleared the table. He was praying that a change of subject would calm him down. "Congrats. Though I thought for sure that you'd be home recuperating, "

Olivia smiled. "I could say the same for you," she said as she gently patted him on his heavily scratched-up back as he winced.

"Touche" he laughed. God this woman drove him crazy!

"...I got called in on a case. Angela Johnson."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Actually it came across my desk,"

"...and?" She asked with baited breath.

"And what? It's a clear cut case from the police reports. The guy was an obvious threat to the public, out looking for a victim. He found the right one and I'm not recommending that any charges be pressed against miss Johnson. She's been through enough."

_Well shit! _She thought with a giant smile inside. "I agree, but still I have to ask; is any of this because of me?"

"Come on Olivia, you know me better than that. I make no secret that I like you; a lot. But my feelings would never go against the job. When that happens, I don't belong there anymore. I'll rack." He said. sipped his beer then bent over the table grabbing the cue rack. Olivia stood, hella impressed with the man and what he'd just said as she watched him clear the ball slot. Hella impressed!

…

"Oh god...fuck me Peter...Harder!" She cried as she was pressed into the living room wall of his apartment, her jeans and panties around her ankles as were his. He had her on her toes as he fucked her from behind, her tee shirt and bra pushed up above her breasts and one of his hands gently, but firmly around her neck while the other was around her waist, it's hand rubbing her clit. "Bab-!" She was so overwhelmed by the feel of him, especially when his dick began to stab her hard. She could feel every ridge in his penis, every vein as it rubbed her walls so beautifully. She'd said to fuck her harder and he was battering against her cervix as if it were trying to knock it down. She was going to cum huge!

Thank God that Casey had met someone at the bar!

…

**More to come**


	4. Chapter 4

**The talk**

All night it had been like this, her fantasizing about Peter. Dreaming about Peter fucking her in the bar bathroom, in his car, and now in his apartment against the livingroom wall. She was coming all over his face as he ate her out when she started to bite her lip in real life.

"...Liv? Hello, earth to Olivia…" Casey laughed as she waved her hand in front of Olivia's face, finally getting her attention. Olivia had been quietly staring at Peter for as he leaned over the counter

Still laughing, Casey asked her "Where did you go?"

Embarrassed and red-faced, Liv could only stumble for something to say as she took a final look at Peter from across the room then turned to face Casey.

"I uh...I- it's nothing."

"Okay..." She'd noticed all night the tension between Olivia and Peter. Sexual tension. And she decided to call her on it. "So how long have you been sleeping with him?"

"What…? I don't...who?" But Casey just gave her the eye. "...a few months...eight." Olivia whispered but Casey couldn't help but smile, so proud of her friend.

"Oh my God!"

Meanwhile, over at the bar…

"So you and her…" Peter's friend Kevin said, referring to Olivia who was sitting across the room with Casey, who was laughing at something while Olivia sat looking at Casey with a scowl on her face. "...you two…?" He continued, leading Peter to know exactly what he meant.

Embarrassed, he didn't want to put Olivia's business out there, so looking across the room…

"Nah. Just colleagues." He said as the bartender gave them their drinks.

At the table, Olivia was suddenly noticing the heat in the room. Lately, she'd migrated to the stage of menopause where she had little hot flashes. Six months in and when it was bad, it was insane!

"Is it good?"

"What?"

"Is. It. Good?" Casey reiterated.

"I am not about to talk about-"

"OH MY GOD!" She smiled, almost laughing.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked Casey as she fanned herself.

"Because I'm proud of you! You only keep quiet about it when it's good, and you haven't had any decent dick since-"

"Will you stop it?" She had already broken out in perspiration as she took a long, deep drink of her ice water. "Is it hot in here?"

"No. Are you.."

"It feels like I'm in a damn sauna! God I'll be happy when this whole thing is done!" She said, fanning herself with a stack of napkins.

"It feels like you're changing the subject-" Just as the guys came back.

"Hey, Casey what do you say we get out here, go back to my place?" Kevin said as he sat his drink down on the table and handed Casey hers. Casey looked at Olivia, then back at Peter with a now knowing grin that was slightly plastered on her face. Even though she wanted to leave with Kevin, this was just too good to leave.

"We could stay-" Casey started, but Olivia interrupted.

"Case, it's okay. Go." Olivia said, needing to get her out of the bar. Peter was amused by Casey's display, unaware that she knew what was going on between he and Olivia.

"No, we came together" she burst into a psuedo-laugh when she thought about what she'd just said. Olivia just gave her an _I'm going to kill you_ look. Casey held in her laughter, but got the hint and took Kevin up on his offer.

Peter picked up his seltzer and took a drink as Casey and Kevin walked out and unbeknownst to him, Casey was signaling an obscene gesture to Olivia who in turn threw a balled up napkin at her as she left the bar.

"Kevin asked me if we're sleeping together." Peter said when he was sure they were alone.

Olivia was mortified. Suddenly forgetting her hot flash and whipping her head around. "He what? What did you say?"

"What do you think I said? Olivia, I'm not up for getting points by telling my friends what we do in private."

"Thank you," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. But he wasn't so sure how to take the whole situation, so he just said

"Of course."

Realizing how that came off, she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to sound…"

"Liv, it's okay,"

"It's not. It sounded callous and I don't want you to think that you're just…" she caught herself before she could say something that she couldn't take back. "I shouldn't have come off that way about us and I'm sorry."

Feeling lighter, he breathed deep, smiling as he looked at her. "So there is an us?"

She smiled. "Don't push it!"

"Come on, let me drive you home?"

"So soon? You're not going to make a move?"

"Don't need to…" he whispered in her ear as he stood up, then said in his full voice. "Besides, you look like you're about to pass out."

She felt like she'd pass out. She barely gotten an hours sleep the night before and none today. She was definitely tired and was thankful that he offered to take her home and she stood up as he handed her her things.

"I am actually. I don't know what convinced me to come out with Casey."

"We all have that one friend, right?"

…

Later, they were by the door of her apartment, she was wrapped in his arms and they were kissing heavily as he had her backed against the door.

"Peter…" she breathed out between gasps. Her sleepiness now gone as she tried to break away from him. "...this won't work,"

"What won't?" He mumbled, his mouth busy nibbling her neck as his hips were grinding against hers. He already knew where that spot was behind her earrrrr…

"I can-" she was losing herself. Finding strength, she pushed his head away, detaching his mouth mid suck.. "Peter, look at me…" she said as she lifted his chin, positioning his face so his eyes looked directly into hers. Though she couldn't ignore the smile on his beautiful lips.

"You're so damn beautiful!"

Exasperated, she let out a sigh. For all his good looks and virility, this man got under her skin. Not necessarily a bad thing, but right now, she was trying to be serious, she thought as she stopped cold and stared for a second, a second too late as he gently took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled her close..

"Peter, no. Just listen to me." _Damn this beautiful fucker! _Was what went through her head as she straightened her clothes. "...you know this won't work…"

"...one reason?"

"I can give you like ten, starting with our positions; you're our ADA, we work cases together,"

"That's not a deal breaker,"

"And what about our ages?"

"We were both adults last I looked,"

"You know what I mean. Have you ever even been with an older woman besides me?"

"When you say, older-"

"Gosh! ...you're what, 38?"

"...37" Funny, he never thought that he'd be somewhat embarrassed by his age.

"Jesus Peter!" She cried, and ran her hand through her hair. "...that moves things a whole nother year! "

"Okay, but what's a couple of years?"

"A couple?!" She had to laugh.

"So a few; but Liv, I wouldn't care if you were thirty years older. I know what I'm doing."

But she couldn't parade him around her peers and colleagues. They'd all think she was a cradle-robber at least. The man was simply too young for her. It didn't matter that she felt so alive with him. He made her feel good and her son loved him. So why did she care what people would say?

"You don't need my baggage, and I have a lot of it,"

"We all have baggage-"

She dropped her head and grinned. "Wow, you have an answer for everything, don't you?" He smiled at her as he shrugged his shoulders. "What if I said yes?"

"Is this a hypothetical yes?"

"Honesty?" She asked as she continued to look down at her feet. "It's an 'I want you! I've wanted you for a long time but I'm scared' yes." She looked up at him then. "...and I do, Peter but there's not just me to think about here. I have a son who loves having you in his life; we can't wreck that."

"And we won't," he said as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Peter, I…"

"Let me be the man in your life," he whispered as he plied her face with soft kisses. Her cheeks, her forehead, then her nose before finally claiming her mouth. She sighed as he kissed her, an involuntary moan escaping her as he brushed her lips with his. "...you deserve to be taken care of, Olivia…"

"It...it's not that simple.." she was losing any grip she had on making sense. He was so close to her. God she couldn't think! She had been prepared the whole ride here with reasons why they couldn't, why they shouldn't but all those reasons were flying right out the window!

"It's as simple as you let it be." He said right before he went in on her. He shoved her against the door, holding the back of her neck and taking her lips in a kiss that was desperate and at the same time sexy and full of desire! He didn't ask permission as his tongue entered her mouth, probing deeply as her hands began to undo his pants. He stopped to pull her shirt over her head, then pull off his own before they went back to kissing like teenagers.

"Peter, please…" she cried, kissing his chest.

"Please what?" He asked as he pulled her head back and suckled her neck. She might regret her decision later or she might not, but right now she needed to be fucked and told him just-that as he unclasped her bra, tossed it aside and took her beautiful nipples in his mouth as he carried her to her bedroom.

...

"Do you have any idea how amazing you taste?!" He said as he came up, licking her excess juices from his lips after having eaten her pussy into a gushing mess and turning her into a trembling one! She physically couldn't speak! She just lay there, clutching the sheets and breathing fast and shallow. She laughed as she tried to come down from her climax but her whole body shook repeatedly as the feeling went through her again and again, leaving a huge smile on her face. He kissed her then, taking her head in his hands and then using theirs tongues for dear life. When she pulled away from him so that she could catch her breath, he went right to kissing and nipping at her neck, right down to her nipples where he began to suck greedily after taking one in his mouth and biting it playfully.

"Peterrrr…." She cried melodically as his entire length went into her with one thrust of his hips, she lost her breath as her eyes rolled up in her head. It was just too good and she cried out passionately! "...we can't keep doing thiiiis…" she went on as she held the headboard behind her with both hands. She was lost in him, lost in the taste of him, in the feel of him. Their lovemaking was demanding, and they took all of one another.

"Can't keep doing what baby?" He whispered as he nibbled at her collarbone, while steadily driving into her while she greedily met his thrusts.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He grinned before he went to devouring her breasts while she arched her back, feeding them into his mouth before he went to devouring her mouth. She met his tongue, licking, gnashing, tangling them. They continued like this as they switched positions without breaking contact anywhere on their bodies. She straddled him and rode him hard making circles with her ample hips, chest to chest.

He detached his mouth when his moans became too much, those moans escalating into cries of passion...

Later, as she lay with her head across his chest, absolutely spent from their lovemaking…

"Tomorrow morning I have to pick Noah from his friend's house, "

"So I suppose you've made your decision about us?"

"I have," she said as she picked her head up from his chest and looked at him, caressing his face. "We'll come back here and I'm gonna talk to him- about us."

This was to unreal to even hope. "Us?"

"You and me. Peter, I've tried to ignore this; to ignore you," she admitted as he smiled. "...but there's no ignoring either, and I don't want to anymore." She said with teary eyes. "I love the way I feel when I'm with you. I love the person I am when I'm with you,. You make me happy and I'm not denying myself that joy anymore… can we do this? Can we try to make this work?"

With tears in his own eyes, he pulled her to him, kissing her lips passionately. They were both finally getting the one thing thing they'd wanted for so long. Especially on her part. She'd spent so much time denying him but she was done. She'd never be happy if she just continued to settle for what didn't give her what she brought to the table like she had with her last two relationships. So what if Peter was younger. He challenged her in so many ways. This man got her, he understood her and he made her feel things that she hadn't felt since David. She'd denied herself this for too long. Today, tonight, with this beautiful man who wanted her just as much if not more than she did in her bed, that would end.

...

**More to come. How am I doing so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** 5

* * *

.

"Can we get brunch?" Noah said from the back seat of Olivia's suv. She had just picked him up from Kellan's and they were in the process of going home.

"You wanna eat _again_ Olivia laughed as she drove.

"Uh huh, it's Sunday, remember? We always get brunch on Sundays. It's our thing."

He was always so observant. "It is our thing huh?" She asked as she looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, so can we go?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"We can go."

"Yay!"

A bit later, they were in the restaurant, sitting down with menus when outside, Peter was walking down the street, his earbuds in and enjoying his music when Noah saw him approaching, and from the looks of it, hadn't seen him or his mom and was prepared to walk right past them. Not about to allow his friend to walk away without seeing them, he got up on his knees and began to beat the window.

"Peter…" He yelled, to which Olivia was thoroughly embarrassed with the whole restaurant now looking in their direction. She suddenly regretted taking a seat by the window as she gently tugged Noah's sleeve.

"Noah…"

"Mom it's Peter!" He said, ignoring her and absolutely giddy as Peter noticed and stopped in front of the large window. He was genuinely happy to see Noah and waving. "Come inside..." Noah said, his hands in supplication. Peter didn't want to disappoint him, but he also didn't want to intrude and looked to Olivia. She gave the signal that it was okay and Peter, happy as a clam, turned around and walked back in the opposite direction to come inside.

Noah, excitedly ran to greet him, almost running into a waiter as Olivia got up to go after him but he was already in Peter's arms as Peter carried him over to the table. Flustered, she offered an apology.

"I'm so sorry. Noah gets a little ahead of himself!" She smiled.

"It's okay."

"Peter, guess what? I got an A on my spelling test!"

"Good job dude!" Peter said and high-fived Noah who was still in his arms, looking so comfortable.

"Mom, can Peter eat with us?"

Before Olivia could speak, Peter beat her to it, not wanting to intrude on her talking to Noah about the two of them.

"Uh, you know, that probably not the best-"

"Pleeeaaase? Mom…"

"Honey, maybe Peter has somewhere to be. We don't wanna disturb him." She said, trying to discourage Noah without doing it outright.

"Do you, Peter?"

"Uhhh, I was just…well no actually." Obviously he was caught off guard as he looked at Olivia with an _"I'm sorry."_

"See?" Noah said happily. "So can he?" He smiled.

...

"You know, you didn't have to pay for brunch." Olivia said to Peter as they walked along the lake at the park, Noah a few feet ahead of them eating his ice cream cone, and in his own world.

"Well, you supplied the company, it's only fair." He smiled. "By the way, I'm sorry for earlier. I had no idea that you and Noah were there,"

She laughed. "it's fine." They stopped and sat down on a bench, watching Noah who was now playing with three other kids. "I just have to tell him another time...Noah, stay in sight!" She called.

_"Okay mom!" _He called back to her, running with a football with his new friends. Olivia turned to Peter.

"...or we could tell him together." He said suddenly as she sipped her coffee and he ran his finger lightly down her arm. She put her coffee down and giggled. God this feeling he gave her!

"Maybe that's not the worst idea." She said as she watched Noah out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe he'll be more receptive...I saw you two together this morning; he loves you,"

"And I love him," he said, gently taking her hand in his.

"I know." She smiled, then looked around before she curled her fingers together with his. They sat watching Noah for a moment, both smiling proudly. Peter turned and looked at her. There was so much love in her eyes when she looked at Noah, he could see it all over her face.

"You ever think about having more kids?" He asked.

"Think about? All the time. I wish sometimes that I could give Noah a sibling but…"

"But?"

"...I'm past that time in my life." She said with a sadness in her voice. "which is another reason we shouldn't be together."

"I don't follow,"

"I've seen how you are with my son. You want that someday, to be a dad."

"To be actual, it's not something I've really thought about if we're being honest."

"But you do want it,"

"I want what makes me happy, and right now and for the foreseeable future, that's you and Noah. Liv, I'm not just in this for the fun of it. I'm not saying that I'm in love yet…"

"Yet?"

"Yet. I'm not there yet, but I could easily see myself falling wonderfully, hopelessly and head first in love with you...to be honest, I think I'm already on my way there."

"Peter…"

"I know we agreed that we would keep us under wraps for the time being, but I would love to kiss you right now," He whispered, rubbing her thigh with his thumb.

"With my coffee breath? You really are falling in love." She smiled as they both looked back at Noah, and seeing that he and the kids he was playing with were paying them no attention. She leaned into him and he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss that grew in passion, lingering there for a long moment. They broke apart just in time to hear Noah calling.

"Peter!" He called happily as he waved Peter over. Peter looked, waving back to see the other kids getting their dads. "come play!"

"You mind?" Peter asked Olivia, ready to go. She smiled, assuring him she didn't and he was off, running over to the field to join Noah and his friends. Olivia sat back and watched them. The fathers shaking hands as they greeted one another and Noah looking proudly at Peter. Maybe he would do both their lives some good.

"Hey, we need another. You in?" Peter yelled to her from the field.

"Why don't I keep score?" She shouted back, smiling and leaned back on the bench, watching the game from her seat.

...

**More to come. Please leave a review.**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as the game was over at the park, They spent the rest of the day like a little family just hanging around the city doing a lot of nothing.

Finally, when they were back at Liv's place. Peter was sitting on the couch, helping Noah with homework while Olivia was in the kitchen, making dinner but they had decided that now was as good as any to tell Noah about the two of them. Peter started the conversation.

"So Noah...how would you feel if instead of just you and me being close friends, I was maybe good friends with your mom too?"

"You're already good friends with my mom," Noah said innocently and kept writing as Peter looked over his shoulder at Olivia. She laughed quietly as she looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Peter, how do you spell 'nature'?"

"N-a-t-u-r-e, nature…" He said carefully, all the while thinking of how to come at this from another angle. Olivia rolled her eyes, still laughing at his gesture. He was so sweet the way he was taking time with Noah, insisting to Olivia that he had this. But it was clear to see that he didn't. "...and you're right. I am friends with your mom, but what I meant was…" he started as Olivia came and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Hey Noah…" she called to him softly from where he was seated on the floor at the coffee table. "...eyes up here for a minute." Noah stopped his homework and got up from his seat on the floor to sit between the two of them on the sofa. "So, Peter and I...we um…well, the last few months we..."

"Months?"

"Yeah, sport." Peter said, "I guess it has been that long." He said looking at Olivia. "..and we.."

"...decided that, we wanted to take things…"

"You like each other?"

"...yes, but not in the way you're thinking," Olivia said smiling. Noah turned to Peter.

"Man to man, I know you like my mom like you like a girl- right?"

Peter was as gobsmacked as Olivia was, it showing on both their faces. "I really do...I like her a lot." He smiled as he allowed his thumb to graze Olivia's hand, gently rubbing the back of it.

Noah nodded as he turned to Olivia. "Mom, do you like Peter?"

Olivia looked at Peter and smiled, quickly turning away from him and putting her head down, blushing uncontrollably. He couldn't help but smile. "I do actually...very much."

Noah let this sink into his head for a moment. Then he looked at his mother, and then at Peter. "Okay then..." And he got back down on the floor and back to his homework while Olivia and Peter again sat shocked as they looked at each other and then simultaneously at Noah who was busy writing.

"_Okay_?" Peter said to him, not believing it went that well.

"Are you gonna make her happy?"

"I'm certainly gonna try,"

"Good, but if you hurt her, I have to beat you up!" Olivia looked at Noah, then Peter smiling proudly with a _"that's my boy!" _look on her face. Peter thought it was too cute and played along, although he was hella impressed by Noah's desire to protect his mom.

Trying to stifle a laugh as he tussled Noah's hair. "I think she's safe, bud."

...

The two weeks that followed was filled with the humdrum of work that left no time for she and Peter to see much of each other. They were however happy that they'd decided to send letters announcing their intentions to their superiors. God knows Olivia didn't want a repeat of the whole incident she went through with David where they'd waited too long to disclose only to lose their chance when everything changed suddenly. She wouldn't make that mistake this time around. Did she love Peter? No, but, she felt for him deeply and wanted to make sure that she protected this- thing they had going.

"...so what happened Saturday?" Casey asked as she, Melinda and Olivia all walked to the courthouse from Casey's office. Melinda and Olivia were both testifying as expert witnesses in a murder trial that Casey was prosecuting, and since the weather was warm, they'd decided to walk the few blocks.

But, Liv was mortified. She knew exactly what Casey was referring to but she hadn't had the chance to tell anyone yet about Peter and her- not that it was a secret anymore... _Hey, it's not a secret anymore! _She suddenly remembered, and very proudly turned to Casey and announced:

"Saturday was good. We uh, we had a great night and then we spent the day with Noah on Sunday. "

"Okay, back up a minute…"

Melinda put her phone away and whipped her head around. _Had she heard right? _"...and, have I missed something? Who is _we_?"

"We…" Olivia said as she finished sending her text and put her phone away. "...are Peter Stone and I… we've sort of started seeing each other."

"...Peter Stone? The ADA who's like twelve?"

"Ha ha…"

"I'm kidding!" Melinda said as she pushed Olivia's shoulder with hers, making Olivia smile. But she was shocked to say the least. Olivia with Peter? She did not see this coming! …but when did this happen?"

"...and she won't talk about the sex…" Casey interrupted. Melinda was hella impressed as she turned back to Liv.

"It's that good, huh?"

But Olivia was quiet for a minute as the three of them kept walking, then she finally spoke very calmly after she took a sip of her coffee. "It's sooooo good!"

"Miss Benson!"

It was that Thursday when they each got called to their respective boss' office and subjected to a long talk amongst other things. But in the end, they were both glad to have done it. Now there was no cause for impropriety on either part. Not that their would be. Peter was thinking hard about transferring out of the sex crimes unit. If things worked with Olivia, and he wanted them to really work. He'd be free and clear to take things further- if that's where they were going. The truth was, he'd thought about them a lot this past week. Every time he'd send her a text to see how her day was going, it made him realize more and more just how special she was to him and he was so glad when Saturday rolled around again and finally, they both had the day off along with their first official date. Nothing special though, per Olivia's request. She just really wanted a night where they could be in each others company, get to know one another and not be bothered. His solution: dinner and a movie. She thought it was perfect.

They'd ended up talking more that night than they ever have and learning so much about each other. Olivia found out that Peter's baseball career ended due to a shoulder injury, that his favorite color is baby blue, his favorite food is spaghetti, like Noah, but he decided against Italian tonight because he always drops sauce on his clothes.

"...so you grew up…?" He asked as they walked back to his apartment, arm in arm.

"Lonely. I didn't find my brother until about ten years ago."

"You have a brother?"

"I do...from my father..." She said, "but let's not talk about that. We haven't really seen each other in two weeks…"

"Two very long weeks!" He said, smiling as he backed her against his building and wrapped his hands around her waist under her jacket and slowly leaned in to claim her lips in a fiery kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck, the other hand going to his butt and settling into one of the back pockets of his jeans to pull him in closer.

They must've stayed there like that, kissing for what seemed like forever before the need for air finally forced them to pull their mouths apart and breathe properly. But he still skimmed her neck hungrily with his lips and found that spot...

"Peter…" she was holding on to his jacket with both hands and a fierce grip as she buried her head against his neck. To say she was losing it was an understatement as she tried hard not to cry out but god, it felt so-damn-good! "Take me upstairs...NOW!"

They'd ended with the two of them in his apartment, kissing their way upstairs on the elevator, and barely making it inside where they made love all night. Later when she was lying totally spent, and totally sated in his arms, her eyes fought to stay open as she lay there with her head across his stomach.

"Remind me again why I never dated a younger man?" She said as he laughed. Then thought about what she'd said and let it play in his brain for a second.

"...never?"

"Never wanted one. They've never really interested me," Now he had to say, even if only to himself, he was honored. "…truth is, I've tried so hard these last few months to get even you out of my head." She said as he played with her hair.

"Did it work?" He asked. She smiled as she began tracing the trail of hair that went down his stomach, stopping when she got to the very end of his v, and taking her finger back up again to circle his navel. Of course, having even the slightest touch from her made him twitch as his skin rose with a spattering of goosebumps.

"We're dating aren't we?" They laughed as they kissed, then she quickly untangled herself from the sheets that covered her naked body and left her place in his bed.

What are you doing?" He asked as she got up and began dressing. His dick stirring at seeing her naked again.

Looking at him as she pulled her jeans up over her ample hips, she said simply: "Leaving. I have work in the morning."

"You're serious? Olivia, it's almost two in the morning,"

She began fastening her just-found bra behind her back when he interrupted her.

"...yes I'm serious," she said, laughing as she grabbed her blouse and slid it on over her arms while he climbed out of bed. "Peter…" _God this man was a fucking Adonis! _

"At least let me drive you home"

"It's okay, I'll get a cab-"

"Liv, please. I wouldn't feel right with you leaving my apartment alone at this hour."

"It's a few blocks..." she grinned.

"A few…" he shook his head and had to laugh to keep from going crazy, "is this what it's gonna be like, always?" He asked as she slipped on her

"Welcome to Olivia,"

"Welcome to Peter, it's not up for discussion." He said and kissed her lips before turning away from her, then going to his giant closet to grab sweats. She wanted to tell him that she could take care of herself and that she didn't need him to make sure she got home safe. But Damn, something about him looking out for her…

Why did she have the feeling that he'd up changing her life? She didn't know how, or whether it would be for the better though she felt it would be, but something about this man...

…

**More to come! Meantime, please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

His mom and Peter had _officially_ been datingfor a month now but that wasn't what had him so buzzed. Today, Olivia, because Peter had the afternoon off and she was going to be swamped in meetings, had allowed Peter to pick him up from school, just Peter. When Noah saw him, he immediately went to bragging to his friends whom he couldn't help but introduce his "dad" to. He was just so elated.

Peter took him to ball practice and when it was over they picked up dinner and ice cream (which they ate first) before they headed to Peter's place to eat and do homework while they waited for Olivia to get there.

"Peter, can you pick me up tomorrow?"

"I think I have time tomorrow, but we'll see what your mom says."

_"Yesss!"_ Noah whispered to himself and kept writing, finishing up. "I'm done, you wanna check?" He said, handing his notebook to Peter. Peter carefully looked over all of the math problems on the page, even the ones he'd helped Noah to solve by explaining- just like Olivia does. And when he was finished, he smiled.

"Good job!"

It would seem like nothing to most, but the fact that his mom trusted Peter enough to do this meant more to Noah and Peter than anything. Noah had one of the best days of his short life!

…

"Running a bath, huh?" Peter said, breathing heavily grabbed as he grabbed his water bottle and made his way out of the gym as he talked to Olivia on his AirPods.

She turned off the water and sat her phone down as she disrobed and climbed in. "...if you'd had the day I had today, you'd be preparing to soak it out too." She said, rubbing her neck as the steaming hot water surrounded and relaxed her muscles. "What did you do to my son? He was so happy all the way to sleep."

"We had a good time, had some talk. I think you were right about him needing male energy."

"Apparently he eats it up." Her body gave in to the feel of the water, and she let out an involuntary little moan that went through Peter, up and down his spine, excitement stirring his dick. _Shit!_ This was the exact reason he had been working out so late in the first place. He was thankful that there was no one in the hall of his building's basement where the gym was located, because he started to grow as he waited for the elevator but quickly decided against it and turned to take the stairs.

"You're going to be the absolute death of me, Olivia Benson."

Suddenly realizing the moan that escaped, she giggled, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she grinned sleepily.

"Noah Asleep?" He asked, trying to make small talk but just that fast, her mind went there. But she couldn't, _could she?_ He was asleep, and he usually stayed asleep for the entire night until at least seven in the morning. _She needed this! _

"He is…" Peter wasn't expecting what she said next, he was just trying to take his mind off the state she had him in. "Why don't you come over?"

Walking into his apartment, he didn't need coaxing as his dick sprang to full attention. "I'll be right there!" He said and hung up, rushing to the shower to wash off the sweat from his workout.

Twenty minutes later, she had just gotten out of the tub when there was a knock at the door. Her skin still glistening moisture, she drew on a towel and hurried to the door, checking the peephole before she opened. She let out a bated breath as Peter stepped inside and there were no words between them as simultaneously they reached for one another. She grabbed onto his sweatshirt and he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into him as she rose up on her tiptoes. They kissed hungrily, desperately and she suddenly forgot how tired she had been, they both did. They just needed each other.

"Thank god there was no traffic!" He said as he reattached his lips to hers, while he undid her towel. "Oh my god!" He said in a hushed tone at seeing her naked body..

"We have to be quiet!" She grinned, taking off his hoodie over his head, but holding onto it.

"Let's see if you remember that…" He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and memories coming back to him of the night of the blackout a month ago. Only that night, she was free to be quite vocal as was he.

…

They had worn themselves completely out and finally, satisfied beyond measure, they settled into sleep, but early the next morning though, the feeling quickly evaporated.

First, she thought she locked her door but in their raging lust to get at one another, she missed that opportunity. But thankfully, miraculously, Noah hadn't woken up. Second, since he would be awake at 7, her plan was to get Peter up at 6:30 and get him out the door. They hadn't gotten around to letting Noah know about the _adult _aspect of their relationship. They weren't hiding it, it was just something they hadn't talked about with him and hoped they wouldn't have to. But Olivia and Peter were so comfortable in one another's arms that the wishful thinking of having everything go according to plan suddenly ended when at 7:45, while they were lying asleep and naked, Noah entered her bedroom.

"Mom I dressed and made myself cereal and bananas, you need to get…" He was absolutely shocked to see Peter lying in his mom's bed. Not only that but they were both very naked, there was nothing but a sheet strategically covering their middles.

MOM...?" he cried in a loud and urgent voice. That immediately woke them both, and realizing their situation…

"Hey…Noah." Peter uttered, a look of pure awkwardness on his and Olivia's faces and both of them embarrassed almost to death as they scrambled to cover themselves .

Noah turned and left the room.

...

"What are you thinking?" Peter said as he pulled his hoodie over his head.

"Honestly? I'm thinking how in the past, I would have ended this if something like this had happened." She tied her robe over the tank and leggings she had put on.

"And now?" He asked, praying that she'd done some growing since her last relationship as he tied his sneakers

"Now I want to tell you that maybe we should take some time apart; Peter, he saw us in bed together, naked. And I'm just wondering if we're doing the right thing with us being together? And then I look at you... at 'us'..."

He stood and walked over to her. "...angry that you took a chance?"

"No, and, god that scares me even more than facing my son."

He took her in his arms and kissed her head as she laid against his chest where she let out a deep breath.

"We'll get through this. He's probably gonna give us hell, but..." Peter said, garnering a small laugh from her as he himself grinned.

"And here I was hoping that I'd have another couple of years before I had to have that talk with him...look at me, you shouldn't even still be here. I can handle this."

"First off, he's gonna be eight soon enough and I think you'd be wrong to underestimate the child you've raised. Noah can and will understand so much more than you think. And second, do you want me to leave? We got into this together, and I'd like to fix this together if you'd let me. So, will you let me talk to him with you?"

...

"Ready to talk?" She asked as she sat beside Noah and kissed his head. Peter sat on the back of the couch, being close but keeping a safe distance.

"I don't know what I should talk about, and…"

"And…?"

"...it's just that,"

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"That's just it, it'd be weird talking to you about...this."

"Oh...I…" She looked back at Peter. Hurt and pretty much at a loss for words even more now.

"Can Peter take me to school? I don't wanna be late." he said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Peter…?" She looked behind her to see Peter smiling as he nodded, then turned back to Noah. "Sure, uh, I'll get your-"

"My lunch? Already got it from the fridge. I love you!" He said and ran for the door. Peter looked at Olivia sympathetically.

"Give him time." He said, then squeezed her hand before he left with Noah.

From the moment they stopped at the first traffic light in the car, Noah started with the questions. He called to Peter, not sure that he _could_ or _would_ even answer his questions but he decided to try. His questions took a lot for Peter to answer, but he did so as gracefully as he could without being too forward. He was talking to a seven year old child and he kept that in mind as he spoke. By the time they'd arrived at Noah's school, Noah was a lot less anxious about what he'd seen this morning.

"I'll tell you a secret if you promise to keep it between us," Peter said as they sat in the drop off line waiting their turn.

"Okay,"

Peter was struck by Noah's quick agreement to keep a secret and changed course. "Noah...you don't do that often, do you?"

"Do what?" Noah asked, still writing.

"...agree to keep secrets, especially when grownups ask. Because you know, you can come to your mom or me about anything,"

"I know that," The child laughed. "...mommy''s told me since I can remember."

Relieved, Peter smiled. "You've got a good mom..."

"I know. What's the secret?"

Peter hesitated a moment to see if he should in fact tell this to Noah before he told Olivia, but decided that considering the current circumstance, he needed to. "I love your mom…"

Noah had to literally pick himself up off the floor as he'd slid to the floor from overstimulation. Did Peter just say that he loved his mom? Was this real? He was so happy he thought he'd burst!

"Hey Noah, buddy, you alright?" Peter said as he turned towards the back seat just as Noah was getting up.

"Do you really love my mom?"

"I do and I just want you to know that this isn't just…" It was their turn as the assistant principal came to their car.

"Can you pick me up later?"

"I think mom wants to do that, but you have my number, you can call me if you want to talk, about anything."

"I will. Bye Peter!" Noah said and hugged him before he got out of the car and went inside. His day was already looking better.

...

He arrived at the apartment to see that Olivia had showered and dressed for work while he was gone and was now standing at the kitchen counter, drinking coffee.

"Thanks for taking him to school. Everything go okay?" She asked as she poured him a cup.

"Actually it went really well," Peter said and took the coffee, bringing it to his lips for a healthy gulp. "Thank you. He's actually better than we thought."

"Well at least one of us is. I can't believe I let this happen." She said quietly and let out a sigh.

"Hey, you didn't plan for this to happen, it just did and it could've been worse,"

"Name one way"

"I could have been screwing your brai-"

"All right!" She said, hushing him with the semi-smile that was pulling at her lips though she tried to resist it.

"There's that smile." He said and took her hand. "...he's not mad; at either of us. He was just embarrassed, and even more embarrassed talking to you about it."

"I'm his mom-"

"You're also a girl- his words, not mine." He laughed.

"Did he really say he's not angry?"

"He did, and he's not. We had a nice talk and he mainly wondered if you were okay...Liv, I know this seems like a lot but it's really just a part of life. I walked in on my parents once, and I turned out fine." But she just looked at him, unconvinced. "...okay, change of subject but, it's still early, how about we go out for breakfast? You'll probably feel better once you get some food in you,"

"I can't, I have a meeting with the chief. Besides, my stomach is in knots." She said and pecked him on the lips.

"You okay?"

"I will be."

"Well, then," he said as he put his arms around her waist. "can I drop you off on my way?"

"I'd like that."

…

At Peter's office, he had just gotten off the elevator and into his office when his secretary greeted him as he went to his small wardrobe and pulled out a suit.

"Good morning."

"It is indeed!" Peter said smiling and removed a pair of brown lace-up, oxfords.

"You have a meeting in an hour with the mayor's council, and court has been cancelled today so you are actually free for the afternoon."

"Great, I'll go over some case files and get back to some emails and phone calls."

"Lucky you."

"...lucky me for one afternoon.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, oh, and McCoy wants to see you."

"I guess that shower can wait." He said, and headed out of his office.

…

Later that day in Olivia's office, she, Melinda and Casey were sitting around having a quick lunch.

"...I don't know, the way he was with Noah this morning, I knew that they cared for each other, but he took what could've been a bad situation and made it so it wasn't."

"You still haven't told me what that was" Casey said.

"Not important…but I think I've fallen for Peter."

"After a month?" Casey said incredulously.

"Technically nine-" Olivia corrected as Melinda began feeling her forehead for fever, causing immediate laughter.

"I'm not sick!" She smiled, brushing Melinda's hand away just as there was a knock at her door. "Come in…" she was surprised when Carisi entered carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. "What in the world…?"

"...delivery guy just dropped them off," he said as Casey and Melinda looked on, impressed, but they couldn't help noticing Olivia. She was actually blushing as she went to Carisi to take the bouquet. She was almost speechless.

"They're beautiful…"

"Helluva gift, Lieu. Somebody must think highly of you. Anyway, I gotta go." He said, uncomfortable with the way Casey was staring at his bulge and biting her lip in front of his boss. He got out of there, quickly. Olivia had gone quickly to her desk and sat the flowers down and reached for the card.

"Great taste!" Melinda admired, as Olivia read the card and smiled. "I don't have to guess who they're from…"

Olivia looked up, holding the card close to her heart. She needed a minute to gather herself so that she wouldn't cry in front of Mel and Case, and took a deep breath. Just then Melinda's phone went off.

"...and I gotta go." She said as she threw her waste in the trash then grabbed her coat. "Enjoy the flowers."

"I'll let that be my cue to cut out too." Casey followed. "And tell Peter he needs to pass on whatever his momma taught him to his friends." Olivia laughed as Casey and Melinda left her office. Once they were gone, she looked at the card in her hand again and sighed before she leaned in to smell the aroma of the flowers. Then, wiping her eyes, she picked up her phone and dialed Peter.

"Lana, get me the Harris file." He was sitting on the couch, going over some files and he looked down at the coffee table when he heard his phone vibrating, an immediate smile taking over when he saw that it was Liv. "Hey you..." Peter smiled as he answered his phone.

"I got the flowers; Peter, they're beautiful!"

He mouthed 'thank you' to Lana as she handed him the file then left his office. "You like them?"

"I love them, and the card. Thank you babe, they were just what I needed…"

...

Olivia had been in Noah's room now for forty minutes since his bath, just the two of them talking. Olivia had taken off from work early to pick him up from school just so they could spend this time together. They had gone to see a movie, then out to eat dinner at his favorite restaurant in hopes that she could get him to talk to her and had almost given up when all of a sudden she was tucking him in when he suddenly opened up about it. But now, he was getting sleepy.

"...Peter said that too," he laughed. "...Mom, are you and Peter going to get married?" He asked, causing her to sit back down on his bed in the dimly-lit room.

"Married?" The thought had never even crossed her mind. Not yet anyway. "What gave you that idea?"

"That's what happens when people fall in love, right?"

"Sometimes. But baby, Peter and I aren't in love," she lied, kicking herself even as she said the words. She hated telling Noah half truths, in this case non-truths, but she also didn't know if she could trust herself. Maybe he loved, or was close to loving her too but things were different for her. These things never worked out for her in spite of telling Melinda and Casey that she very well may be in love with him. Peter made her feel things that she wanted to run away from because they were so wonderful but at the same time they were scary. "...we just enjoy each other's company," was the safe thing to say for now, she felt.

"But Peter's a good guy,"

"I know, he's an exceptional guy..." she bopped his nose. "That's why I like spending time with him." Smiling, she leaned to kiss him. "Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay…goodnight mom, I love you!"

"I love you too, sweet boy. I'll see you in the morning." she smiled, turning out the light then left the room, leaving his door ajar, then turned out the hall lights before heading to her bedroom while Noah lay there in the dark. The moon was shining on his face as he was thinking. He'd seen the way his mom and Peter were around one another. It was like once they told him that they liked each other, they were free to show how they'd been feeling, and they showed it a lot! He knew that Peter loved him, which was why he felt so completely comfortable around him. He was, like he'd just told his mother, a good guy. Plus now that Peter told him that he loves his mom, well it's meant to be, they had to get married! After all, he loved Peter, and in his mind, having him as a dad would be the absolute coolest thing ever! He was nice and tall and strong and handsome. And he always had time for Noah so they could do things together. Plus, he could see it in his mother's face, she really liked Peter, and Peter really liked her, no, he _loved her, _andhe'd never seen his mom like this before. Noah had noticed in the last month that something was different with his mom. She was happier than he'd ever seen her- not that she wasn't always happy with him but there was something extra about her and whenever Peter came around, her eyes lit up! She was all giddy when Peter was around. So happy, and he liked seeing his mom this way. Her and Peter, they were so right for each other. She said that she wasn't in love, but how hard could it be to make her fall in love? Anyway, he'd give it more thought tomorrow. Right now, sleep was lulling him and he turned over to face the wall as he let it carry him away to dreamland.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but more to come. Please in the meantime, leave a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

.

"...nine thirty**,"** Olivia said to Noah as he stood in the doorway to her bedroom. She sat at her vanity fixing her hair and makeup.

"But it's friday…" Noah whined.

"...and you're seven," she grinned. "you can't stay up all night. Nine thirty." Noah stood, pouting for a moment, folding his arms over his chest and simultaneously thinking of how he could get her to ease up a little on his bedtime. "Noah…"

He knew then from her tone that she wouldn't budge and said the thing that had been sitting on his mind all day.

"Why can't I go with you and Peter?"

"Honey, it's not that kind of gathering." She said then to put perfume on her wrist and below her ears. She was about to add some to her decolletage when Noah spoke up.

"Do you love him yet?" She stopped and grinned.

"Baby, love doesn't work like that." She said, although she was just lying to herself.

Noah made a whimpering sound before she reached towards him and mussed his hair. _What would it take?_ He wondered, just as he heard the apartment door slam.

_"Anybody home?" _They both heard Peter call. That perked Noah right up and he broke a smile suddenly forgetting his problems as he ran to greet him.

"Peter!" Noah cried as he hopped excitedly up and down.

"Hey bud," Peter lifted and kissed him, then put him back down. "Where's mom?" He asked as he took off his coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

"In her room getting ready. What's that in your hand?"

Peter looked at his left hand, feigning surprise at the small bag it was holding. "That's odd, where'd this come from?"

"Is it for me?" Noah asked, his hands folded in supplication and a huge grin on his face.

...

Twenty minutes later, Lucy had gotten there and was in the kitchen preparing a salad while Peter and Noah were on the floor in front of the tv playing the video game that Peter bought Noah, and from the looks of it, Peter's team was winning. That is until Olivia entered the room. She looked gorgeous in the fuschia jacket-dress she was wearing. Short, double breasted, form fitting, and sexy!

"Sorry about the wait, but I am ready and on time I might add." _Damn! _How was it that simply being near this man, made her feel so giddy? Especially when she looked at him looking ridiculously handsome in this hand tailored suit that he wore with no tie. She could practically see those muscles beneath his clothes… "you look incredible, by the way."

"Thanks…" He said, staring unusually hard but he was absolutely speechless! She looked beautiful with her hair down in curls, and her dress showed off her incredible figure and was just low-cut enough to show off her cleavage. But the thing that had him at a loss for words were the black, over-the-thigh, stiletto boots she was wearing. While Lucy complimented her and Noah was busy using Peter's distracted state to his advantage, Peter slowly looked Olivia over from head to toe, then from toe to mid thigh, over and over.

"I...WOW!" Peter declared, standing up and approaching her. He tried to control his libido as he swallowed hard and she smiled. _Was she trying to make him explode? Trying to kill him...right here? _He thought as he kept staring at her in those damn boots. _Those damn sexy, fits-like-a-second-skin, 'fuck me' boots! _They must have been at least 5 inches and they went up her long, gorgeous legs, just dipping under the hem of her dress… "_JESUS CHRIST! _You look amazing!"

She smiled, looking down. She was obviously still so uncomfortable taking compliments on her looks

"TOUCHDOWN!" Noah squealed as he jumped up, threw the controller down, and started dancing.

…

Going up the restaurant in the elevator, they were thankful that they were alone, it gave him more time where he could kiss Olivia and kiss her he did. He had her cornered in that elevator

"You are so fucking sexy, Ms. Benson! Do you have any idea what you are doing to me in those boots?"

"You really don't have an off switch, do you?" She said playfully as the elevator came to the top floor and stopped, the doors opening.

"Are you kidding? When my woman is tantalizing my senses with the way she looks and smells?"

"Your woman, huh?"

"All mine!" He said proudly as they quickly gathered themselves and stepped out just as he whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh.

They checked their coats in and the hostess escorted them to their table where Kevin was already seated, his short dreads laying neatly. He was having drinks with another black man who had a bald head, and a brunette white girl with tattooed arms that were shown off by her sleeveless blouse.

"Speak of the devil." Kevin said when he saw Peter and Olivia approaching and looking like the very picture of a couple in love.

"Woah!" Malcom uttered when he got a glimpse of Olivia. "THAT'S how you date an older woman!"

"Aren't you married?"Keivin uttered.

"Don't mean I can't look, my brother.

"She's beautiful." Katelyn said as she sipped her wine. The men at the table stood up when they saw Peter and Olivia approaching.

A bit later, they had all gotten acquainted with each other. Olivia already knew Kevin of course, he was a techie who ran his own company on Long Island. Malcom was making serious waves as a lawyer who specialized in human rights, taking and winning cases all over the country. And Katelyn, was a lawyer in Chicago, in fact, she'd taken over Peter's old position as the Cook County assistant state's attorney.

"So how are things back in Chicago?" Peter asked Katelyn as he ended his call and put his phone back in the breast pocket of his jacket.

"You know Jeffries…" Katelyn joked as she too ended her call and slipped her phone in her pants pocket..

"I do," Peter laughed. "Though little secret, I miss working for him...he really was a great boss and mentor."

Over at the table, Olivia and Malcom were talking.

"...so, Special Victims. I don't envy you, but it's very commendable what you do."

"It gets heavy," Olivia answered, sipping her drink.

"If I may, I know that most don't even last two years in your unit…"

"So why do I stay?"

"If you don't mind,"

"Well, you work for human rights, so part of you understands."

"Point taken."

"I just wish that it didn't take so much time away from my son, but he understands that I'm doing something for the greater good."

"You have a son?" Malcom asked, sparked by this new turn in the conversation.

"Here we go…"Kevin said, laughing into his drink

"Man, shut it." Malcom jokingly said to him then turned back to Olivia. "So do I," he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of his boy. "This is Dante." A beautiful dark caramel-skinned child with a close cropped haircut. The child was obviously the light of his life; it was evident in the way he practically burst with pride just mentioning him.

"He's gorgeous!" She mused, staring at the photo and showing one of Noah. "This is Noah" she beamed.

"Seven?"

"He is!" She smiled, "lemme guess, six, right?"

"He is...and twin girls are on the way in seven weeks, which is why my wife couldn't join us, her doctor wouldn't let her fly.

"Congratulations." She said and put a bite of bread in her mouth as Peter and Katelyn came back, Peter kissing her cheek before he sat down.

"So sorry about that. I hope Malcom didn't bore you!" Peter joked as he put his arm around Olivia's waist.

"He bored me!" Kevin laughed.

"I was just telling Olivia about Dante and the twins-"

"How is True?" Peter asked before he sipped his drink.

"She's well. Excited for the babies to come. Why didn't you tell me Olivia had a son?" He asked Peter.

"Because this is the first time I've seen you all week."

Marcus thought about it, "...so ANYWAY, Olivia…" He said amid laughter from the table as the waiter arrived with their entrees.

…

"...I love you more and I'll see you in the morning," Olivia said into her phone. "Yes, I'll tell him." She laughed "Sleep tight sweet boy."

She was putting her phone in her purse when she stopped walking and looked towards the table at Peter and his friends. They were a great bunch and she was glad that she'd gotten to meet them but all she could think about was Malcom and his children. She was genuinely happy for him, but inside, it opened up those insecurities she felt on a whole new level now.

She was again reminded of Peter's age- he was so much younger than she was- almost thirteen years and she could see in his eyes that he felt Malcolm's excitement at being a dad and now having more children. She was again reminded that she had begun menopause and couldn't do that for him. Regardless of how he tried to assure her, she knew that children were important to him. Maybe she and Peter- suddenly he saw her from across the room and he smiled as he locked eyes with her. Those deeply beautiful, sexy and sincere eyes; it's like he could read her mind and his eyes eased it somewhat as she went back to the table.

Through the night, they talked about a myriad of subjects, reminisced on old times, talked about the present and their plans for the future among other things. Although Peter couldn't tell the group what his immediate plans were - at least not while Olivia was there. Though in the last week, he'd told Kevin and Katelyn that what he felt for her was beyond anything he'd ever felt for anyone. By the time the night was over, they'd all promised to get together more often and Malcom told him that he'd call him tomorrow after he got home. They had something important to discuss.

It was late when they'd headed home, being slightly after midnight when he and Olivia burst through the door like they were in heat with the way they kissed- sloppily, deep, and sensual. Their tongues were dancing about their mouths and all over each other. Olivia dumped her purse and keys right there in the doorway, coats and his jacket dropping all without them ever tearing their lips away from each other. She, having quickly forgotten about her insecurities from earlier.

Peter kicked the door closed with his foot just as Olivia backed him against it and fumbled for the locks while they kissed, barely turning them before Peter spun her around and pinned her against the door.

"I have been waiting since your living room to get you alone!" He said through soft bites along her neck as he quickly undid the buttons on her dress and she undid his belt, then his pants.

"Well now you have me!" She said looking into his eyes.

"...now I have you!" He brought his lips to hers and kissed her aggressively as he got her buttons undone and then unzipped the dress. He had to look down at her to appreciate every bit of her as the dress came undone. Her breasts, gently held by a black lace bra. He kissed them each before burying his head between them and planting kisses there and worked his way down to her waist. There, he softly brushed his lips against her belly button before he tickled it with his tongue, making her laugh and then she let out a deep sigh.

He fucked her on the table by the door. He had waited all night for this, to have her this close, nothing between them but air. Her long, beautiful legs in those sexy, leather boots, drawn up around his waist as she cried out while he thrust hard into her. By the time they finished hours later, there wasn't a spot in the apartment that they hadn't fucked in or on.

...

The following morning, after a night of letting Peter have his way with her. They were in his bed fast asleep. They both began to stir as the light from the sun shone on them through the windows and directly into their eyes. Olivia, without opening hers, groaned and ducked her head under the covers while Peter simply blocked the sun by throwing his arm over his face.

"Next time, close the blinds!" She murmured as she kissed his gorgeously sculpted chest, suddenly reappearing from under the covers.

"I don't know where the remote is," he said as she found his lips and kissed them with her eyes still closed. "Mmm, hi…" he smiled.

"So I didn't dream last night?"

"No ma'am!" He said as he claimed her gorgeous lips.

"I guess those boots really did turn you on."

"Oh yes they did! And I thank you for wearing them."

She smiled just as he claimed her lips in a smoldering kiss. "We've gotta go take a shower." She smiled, pecking his lips. "if I know my son, he'll be up and trying to get Lucy to let him have an entire box of cereal." She said as he climbed on top of her..

"Right, right now?" He mumbled against her collarbone. "He'll probably be asleep for at least another hour."

"I'm listening…"

"...you feel that?" He said, referring to his erection that was at full staff.

"It's hard not to…" she said as he kissed his way down her body, then back up again.

"...holy…" she murmured as she felt the tiny, sensuous bites he placed to her neck, while he held his dick to rub the tip against her slit...she was already lost in the pleasure she felt.

She let out a squeak and then a loud moan as she felt him enter her, while at the same time, she felt a cramp. But, she would never get tired of the feeling of him. That stretch and that fullness as he began slowly moving in and out. She noticed every ridge in his penis and it electrified her.

_"Oh god...Peterrrr"_

"Hmmmm?" He responded as he fucked her deep and sucked her nipple into his mouth. She smiled as she bit her bottom lip, and moaned as she met his thrusts.

…

"Almost ready?" Peter asked, knocking as he came past Noah's room door. Since he didn't have work today and Olivia did for a few hours, he volunteered to watch Noah and get him to his game that they were cutting the time close for since they went out after Olivia left and did some sightseeing around the neighborhood.

"Almost," Noah said as he picked up his overnight bag. His baseball stuff was already in the living room. But he looked pressed about something.

"You alright bud?"

"She won't do it."

Peter was lost. "Who won't do what?"

"Mommy…"

"This is going completely over my head. Remind me, what won't she do?" He said as he took a seat on Noah's bed.

"I've been trying to make her love you but she's tough!" The child said, exasperated as he sat beside Peter who was laughing.

"She is tough… but you know what? Love doesn't exactly work that way, bud."

"That's what mommy said. But I want it to work that way. If it does, then you guys can get married and then you can be my dad for real! I just don't want you to go away."

"Hey, listen to me. I will never go away from you, no matter what. You hear me?" Noah nodded. "I love you, and I will always be here for you!"

"I love you too, Peter!" Noah cried as they hugged each other tight. "Will you really always be here for me?" He asked and Peter pulled away to look him in the eye.

"My dad taught me early on that the true measure of a man is his word; you give your word to somebody and you always come through on it."

"Sort of like, if you don't mean it, don't say it?"

"Exactly like that."

"And what about mom?"

"Your mom and me...it's complicated."

"What does complicated mean?"

"It means that it's not easy. But I promise you, we're doing okay."

Noah smiled, relieved. If Peter didn't mean it, he wouldn't say it.

"Now, what do you say we go to that ballfield and show that other team what you're made of?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah? ...okay. let's get the car loaded and get going." And he picked Noah up and headed for the door.

...

At the precinct, Olivia sat working on her computer when Casey entered her open office door, knocking. With her head down, and busy writing with her right hand as she tapped the computer keys with her left, Olivia, not having looked up to see, called for whoever it was to come in.

"Look at you," Casey said as she walked in. Olivia looked up when she heard Casey's voice, and glad to see her friend, she took her glasses off as she smiled.

"This is a nice surprise."

"And I come bearing gifts...well gift," she laughed as she handed Liv a large cup of coffee.

"You're a godsend!" Olivia said, wasting no time in taking a long sip as Casey sat.

"So, tell me about last night, how was it?"

Olivia took on a dreamy look and she smiled as she savored her coffee. "We must have made love everywhere in that apart-"

"Uh, I meant dinner!" Casey said laughing

"I knew that," Olivia said, trying to live down her embarrassment, but Casey was enjoying herself laughing. "It was really good...Peter's friends are amazing."

"...minus Kevin,"

Olivia giggled. She still thought that neither he nor Casey gave it time to work considering they were both drunk and very horny when they hooked up. Not a great mix. Not a bad one, but not a great one either, and she told Casey so.

Kevin was actually very interesting. He had a lot to say, he was funny, insightful- as were all of his friends. I really got to see Peter through their eyes." She smiled causing Casey to smile at her.

"You really do love him." Olivia just blushed at the statement; grinning ear to ear. "Oh god, this is weird, seeing you all sissy." She laughed.

"I know. It's weird and strange and lovely and I hate to sound like a girl…"

"Too late!"

"Anyway," she laughed, "I gotta get going. Noah has a pre-game today and I promised we'd both be there." She said as she got out of the program she was working in and started to put her files away.

"Mind if I tag along? It's been a while since I've seen my nephew play."

"Noah would love that." She said while she dialed a number as they walked out of her office. "...hey..." her voice dropped several octaves and Casey rolled her eyes, playfully.

...

At the ballpark, Olivia and Casey arrived and sat down just as the kids were on the field warming up.

"Hey you!" Peter said and kissed Olivia just as Noah saw her and quickly ran over.

"You made it!" He was so excited as he kissed and hugged her.

"I told you I would."

"Aunt Casey!" He threw his arms around her.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked as he made his way to his seat before Peter.

"I came to watch my nephew play, I could ask you the same." She scoffed.

"I was here first so I don't owe you an explanation, but I'm here for moral support! Isn't that right, Noah?" Noah was unsure how to respond to this little disagreement, and looked at the two of them, then at Olivia and Peter.

"I...gotta go!" He said and ran back to the field.

…

Later that afternoon, after the game was over…

"You've got a future pro ball player with my nephew," Casey told her in all seriousness. Casey loved the game. She'd even gotten into college on a softball scholarship, so to see Noah play such a great game today almost brought tears to her eyes.

"I can't believe a seven year old plays like that." Peter bragged. "He's really good!"

"Mother of a jock." Olivia joked, as Noah ran over to them.

"Did you guys see me pitch? Just like you told me, Peter," he beamed proudly "and I struck him out!" Noah said as he jumped into his arms and hugged him, not caring that he was out in public and his friends could see.

"I saw, and you were awesome!" Peter said. "Great job buddy."

"Yeah, that was a pretty good game squirt!"

"Congratulations honey. I'm so proud of you!" Olivia said, messing his already unruly curls.

"Thanks mom, aunt Casey." Though secretly, he was most flattered that Peter was proud of him.

"How about we catch a movie when you come home tomorrow?" Olivia told him. He looked back at Peter.

"Will you come too?" Peter and Olivia looked at each other, Peter never got tired of the fact that Noah wanted him around so much.

"Uh, hello? What am I, chopped liver?" Casey said to Noah as she tickled him.

"Sorry aunt Casey!" He screamed, laughing so hard at her tickling that wouldn't let up. "Ahhhh! Noooo! Peter, help meeee!" He was a squirming mess in Peter's arms by the time she quit, all of them laughing. "You can come too!"

"That's better. I gotta get going, baby. But great, great game!" She said and kissed him.

"Thanks ant Casey." He smiled.

"Olivia kissed his head. "Come on, I'll say goodbye to Ayanna and Davis before you go."

"Peter too?"

Olivia broke with a warm smile as she looked up at Peter. She couldn't refuse this kid; not that she wanted to in this instance. "Peter too. Come on." And they walked off with their arms around one another as he carried Noah.

…

"Did I win again?" Olivia said sarcastically as Peter let out an exasperated groan.

"You know, you are way too happy to keep killing me!"

"Are you mad because you got beat by a girl, Stone?"

"I'm _upset _because that girl is a savage!" He said as he pulled her on his lap. "Are you always like this?"

"Only when I win…" she laughed as she put her arms around him. They stared at each other, him looking into her eyes and he smiled as he caressed her face, causing her to blush as she asked in an almost whisper, "...what?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing," then put his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, their mouths seeking each others' earnestly before she pulled back and looked at him. She gently held his neck with a hand on either side, her fingers caressing the hairs at his nape.

"How about we ditch the dinner reservation and stay in tonight? We can order in,"

"Only if we can go one last round?"

"One more, huh?"

"I need to win my pride back, you savage!"

"Careful what you ask for." She laughed.

...

Later that night, as they were finishing up the dinner dishes, he brought up what he had been waiting all day to discuss with her. When Malcon called him earlier, he'd called about a job offer. His firm was opening a New York office and they wanted somebody to run it. That's why Malcom was in meetings all week. He'd recommended Peter for the job and the bosses wanted to meet with him in a couple of weeks. Peter wanted to get Olivia's input on it, wanted to know what she thought and now the time seemed perfect to talk about it.

Olivia reached behind to pull herself up on the countertop, facing him.

"Is it something you want to do?"

"Honestly? I don't know- I mean it's a hell of an offer...plus the pay is great- not that I'm hurting, I mean I've been smart with my money…" and he had. Since his days of playing professional baseball, over two years he'd made a couple million dollars and smarts led him to invest it wisely and grow it. Now, years later he'd turned that two-million into a not-so-small fortune and it was still growing. "...but it would be interesting to see what kind of mark I could make…"

"But…?" She took another sip from her wine glass.

"But I just feel like I'd be walking away from a job that needs me."

"...I think any job that you're good at needs you, and you've worked so hard to get to where you are but…" she said as she sat her glass down on the counter beside her. "...I also think that you'll do great, whatever you decide."

Peter was confused, having expected her to be against it. Sure, the lawyer in him had been prepared to argue the good of refocusing his talents, but instead, once again she'd surprised him. "...you do?" He asked, still not quite believing that she was going about this so easily.

Laughing as she looped her arms around his neck, "Yes,"

"Yes?"

"You have a conscience; one that I've never seen you ignore, and it's what'll set you aside if you decide to take them up on their offer. Peter, do you want this?"

"I don't _not_ want this, but it's a lot to think about. Luckily they gave me ample time to consider, but even still..." He looked down a moment before he looked back up at her. He just never knew it could feel so good having someone that he could share his dreams with, who'd listen and was excited for him. He knew that once he'd found his footing after baseball that he'd stop at nothing to make his plans for his future materialize but having this, having someone who'd help him to make those dreams become reality...hell, with this woman in his corner, he couldn't help but feel like the sky was the limit! Then of course he thought about his and Noah's talk earlier. He and Olivia were doing good, he thought great. They were headed in the right direction...he loved this woman!

Standing between her legs, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"Peter…" she moaned, but Peter continued kissing, sucking at her neck. He had a mouth full of her and was quickly making a hickey on her neck in between kisses. "Baby, you're gonna mark me…"

"Would it be so bad?" He murmured and she sank against him with a smile as he continued driving her insane.

"It's been a long day…" he looked up at her and smiled as he started to kiss her lips but she put her hand up between them. "...and I am going to take full advantage of your incredible shower." She said as she jumped down and began to walk towards the stairs of his cavernous apartment.

"What about your incredible boyfriend, don't you want to take advantage of him too?"

"I don't know, can he make me feel as good as his shower can?"

...

She wondered if she even had to ask such a question. With the shower literally raining from the ceiling, she was backed against one of the walls with him fucking her so perfectly deep! Even with the water running from the shower, drenching them both as her hands were pinned to the wall. Even as he, with his free hand, explored her body. He teased her mouth with his tongue as he caressed her breast, pinching her hard nipple, before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard.

_"...right there…oh god right there...oh god...OH SHIT!" _She cried loudly. _"Peter…!"_ Her hands were pinned above her head and she was so unbelievably wet and moaned deeply as he pushed into her over and over.

Lost in the pleasure of this perfection, she was disoriented when he suddenly pulled out from her.

"Turn around, baby," It came as a demand, and she was so turned on at this point, she wasted no time in taking position against the wall, her hands against it. The water from the ceiling continuing to rain down on them. Peter gave her ass a playful slap before he dropped to his knees and planted kisses all over it.

Her mind raced with that slap. He hit her wet ass and the sting of her flesh was amazing! Who knew she liked this shit; being spanked? She wanted to feel more of this and she bit her lip before she asked him to please do it again.

"Which part?"

With trepidation, she paused a moment but quickly worked up the nerve. _We're both grown-ups, and what we chose to do consensually..._ "My ass… slap it again!"

She stood with her mouth open, loving the attention her ass was receiving. It stung, but it felt so good, and eventually she encouraged him to do it harder. It culminated with him once again on his knees, running his hands over her now reddened backside, attempting to soothe it. He carefully caressed and kissed it. He even gave a playful bite to it, all while she stood there in ecstasy.

"I should have you smack it more often…" she laughed. That's when she felt a finger at her puckered hole, and she was lost.

"...oh my...Peter baby…_Aaaaaaahhhh!" _Rubbing and teasing it… This felt divine! She wasn't a virgin to anal play, but it had been years, like, since college years since she'd had a lover who wasn't afraid to… _"Peterrrrr!" _She sighed as that finger entered her ass. "Oh my godddd!"

"Is this okay, baby?" He wanted to be sure that everything he did brought her pleasure, and her moans and sighs of rapture told him just that.

He slowly worked his finger in and out of her rectum and when it had a tiny gape, he withdrew it. He spread her ass cheeks and began to lick her. He went up and down her ass crack before his tongue zeroed in on her beautiful pink rectum. It was a surprise even to her and she practically melted at the unexpected but definitely welcome intrusion. She was definitely a virgin to this aspect!

"Holy...GODDDDD!"

He smiled at her reaction. Giving him incentive to keep going. He bathed her with his tongue more, while he reached up to hit the button on the wall that stopped the shower and he dived back in. Olivia was in heaven and very vocally let it be known while she clawed at the shower tiles as his tongue went even deeper into her asshole.

Later that night, Olivia was out to the world, had been for hours now. But Peter's mind was restless. He looked over at her lying there so peacefully, so beautifully in the dark of the room. He had thoroughly satisfied her in every way imaginable. She had begged him to fuck her ass; not that she needed to. He was well on his way to hoping that she would. When he slipped in as he had her against the shower wall, it was absolutel ecstasy for both of them! He had to fuck her slowly at first, but once she got into it…

He smiled at the thought as he brought the covers up around her gorgeous form then kissed her before he put on his robe, slipped out of the room and made his way downstairs.

Peter walked through the still-empty dining room and into the huge open kitchen. He hadn't made the time to decorate the apartment, even with curtains since he'd moved in and made a mental note as he got to the refrigerator that he'd let Olivia do something with it as he just had the barest minimum throughout the place.

Getting a bottle of water out of the fridge, he opened it and began drinking, not realizing how thirsty he was as he neared the bottom of the bottle just that fast. He opened the drawer under the cabinet and put the bottle in the recycle bin before he made his way to the giant naked window of the dining room and stood there looking out on the city. It was so quiet this late and he loved the stillness. It brought a calm that was serene.

He thought again about his and Noah's talk from earlier today. Who knew that an almost 8 year old kid could be so insightful? He played down for Peter exactly what he wanted, ironically the very same things he himself wanted. He just wondered if Olivia had been so receptive to it all when Noah said those things to her. He couldn't lose her. He didn't care that she was older; he loved her more than he'd ever loved any woman. She and Noah were like home to him and it had been a long time since he'd known what that felt like. He knew that she was doubtful about them because of her age. She thought that he cared but in all honesty, it didn't matter to him. He wanted to make a family with the three of them. Hell, he already loved Noah just like a proud father. He thought the world of that kid and he didn't care if Liv couldn't give him more children. They could adopt or use a surrogate…

"What are you thinking? She hasn't even said that she wants this and you're already making plans for the future." He laughed to himself as Olivia suddenly appeared behind him wearing a sheet that she was holding together, and touched his shoulder causing him to jump.

"It's just me," she said quietly from behind him. He smiled and turned to face her in the dark of the room that was lit by the moon and streetlights from outside and shone through the giant windows.

"What are you doing up?" He asked as he wrapped her in his arms to shield her from the cold of the apartment. He still hadn't gotten on to turning on the heat at night and the night time temperatures definitely got chilly this time of year.

"I reached for you and you weren't there… it got a little lonely without you."

"I'm right here." He said and hugged her.

She loved this. Being here with him like this. Him holding her like this.

"...I'm always gonna be here for you."

She'd never had a man that let her let her guard down, who allowed her to just be this soft, pink, sensitive girl in front of him. Even when she fought it because she was used to it. She felt protected with him. Could she take care of herself? Hell yes, but with him she didn't have to, and she loved that feeling. She pulled back, looking him deep in his eyes, searching them as hers were filled with tears.

"Hey...hey, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and blew it out. "I love you! And it scares the hell out of me because I don't know where this is gonna go, or if you still feel the same, but I'm putting it out there, I love you, Peter. And I-"

He pulled her close by her sheet and lifted her chin before he kissed her. Softly at first, offering pecks to her mouth then sucking on her full lower lip and catching it between his teeth before he kissed her long and hard. He backed her against the large dining room table and lifted her to sit her atop it.

He stopped a moment and looked her in the eyes, caressing her face, "Just to be clear, I love you too, Olivia!"

…

**Sorry for the long wait. But there's more to the meantime, reviews would be a beautiful thing.**


End file.
